1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games involving the launching of a game element and more particularly to the game of golf.
2. Description of the Related Art
The game of golf is arguably the fastest growing sport in the industrialized world. Along with this growth is the need for accessories to help the golfer improve his game. While the game is played outdoors, there is increasing desire to practice the game indoors. There are several commercially available products which can `catch` the ball driven from a tee inside a relatively confined space. However, these products have several shortcomings.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel retrieval device.